<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch Up by wolfb0y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971746">Switch Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfb0y/pseuds/wolfb0y'>wolfb0y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, I'm so sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!vi, top!caitlyn, vi has a hextech strap-on, writing smut when i have other fics to update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfb0y/pseuds/wolfb0y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlyn offers a spontaneous role-reversal that Vi eagerly accepts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switch Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a bit different from my usual style, but i think it still turned out decently and i wanted to share it with you all. i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Vi has only taken three steps into her and Caitlyn’s shared apartment when she pulls her shirt over her head and throws it somewhere in the living room. Caitlyn shuts the door behind them and Vi promptly descends on her, pushing her against it and instantly finding her neck with her mouth. The smaller woman lifts her chin toward the ceiling as Vi kisses, sucks, licks, and nibbles at her skin. As she carries out her fervent ministrations, she finds the zipper on the back of Caitlyn’s dress and tugs it down. Caitlyn assists her in removing the garment entirely and, once it’s out of the way, Vi hooks her arms beneath her legs and carries her toward the bedroom.</p>
<p class="p1">Her footfalls are heavy on the polished wood. Most nights, she has the time to take her boots off at the door. Tonight, though, her focus lies elsewhere. The only thing Vi is concerned with is getting Caitlyn naked. Beneath her. Against her. It’s the only thing she’s been able to think about all day. The nagging heat between her legs has been there since she first woke up. It followed her for her entire shift, steadily building and building—sometimes spiking when she caught glimpses of Caitlyn’s legs or her lips or <em>god, the way she pulls the trigger on that rifle.</em></p>
<p class="p1">The mattress creaks quietly as Vi practically tosses Caitlyn onto it. Her cheeks are dusted a light shade of pink. Her purple-tinted hair is already messy, hanging around her face and framing her delicate features. Her eyes are half-lidded as she gazes up at Vi from her spot on the bed, propped up on her elbows.</p>
<p class="p1">“Eager, are we?”</p>
<p class="p1">Vi smirks as she kicks her shoes off before unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her legs, revealing a pair of pastel pink boy-short underwear. In two long strides, she’s moved over to the nightstand beside their bed. She can feel Caitlyn’s eyes on her as she opens up the bottom drawer and unlocks the small wooden chest contained with in. Vi doesn’t need to see Caitlyn to know that her entire body has gone tense with the promise of whatever toy she’s decided to bring into the mix for the evening. She knows Caitlyn much too well. So she brings out her favorite.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s their most prized possession from the box, really. Vi supposes it isn’t entirely fair to think of it as Caitlyn’s favorite. They both love it. Vi frequently remarks about what a fantastic purchase it was, especially because it makes Caitlyn’s cheeks light up. It’s a hextech-imbued number, one with the ability to provide the user with feeling and sensation that mimic ‘the real thing’. There are a number of settings it can also be put on by rotating a metallic ring at the bottom of the vibrant blue shaft, but Vi doesn’t bother with those. She knows how to work Caitlyn to release without any extra bells and whistles.</p>
<p class="p1">In one swift motion, she slips her underwear down just enough to slide the toy beneath the fabric. Vi fastens the straps around her thighs like she’s done hundreds of times before and then pulls her underwear back up. When she turns back toward Caitlyn, she sees the blush on her girlfriend’s face has increased tenfold, even reaching her ears. Her light blue eyes are riveted to Vi as she crawls onto the mattress. Vi’s movements are deliberately slow, her own eyes trained to Caitlyn’s lips as she wets them in anticipation.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know you are,” Vi finally replies in a rather shit-eating manner before closing the space between them.</p>
<p class="p1">One of the things Vi loves most about Caitlyn is how timid she can appear during their more intimate moments. She loves it because she knows that even though it’s how Caitlyn <em>looks, </em>it certainly isn’t how she <em>feels.</em> After all, she can feel everything Caitlyn is feeling. Caitlyn injects her passion and need directly into her actions, preferring to speak through those rather than words. Vi likes it this way, too. Likes the way that Caitlyn’s teeth linger on her bottom lip, likes the way that Caitlyn’s tongue is always more dominant than her own, likes the way that Caitlyn’s finger nails leave half-moon indentations in her skin.</p>
<p class="p1">Caitlyn kisses her hard, readily, unapologetically. It’s fierce and needy, filled with every bit of lust and want that Vi has been feeling all day. This isn’t a surprise. They’re always on the same page. Vi knows it, even if Caitlyn won’t say it. It’s expressed in the little things that she does without so much as a second-thought; Caitlyn pushes her knees apart, Vi moves between them. Caitlyn sits up, Vi meets her in another kiss and unfastens her lace-trimmed bra. Caitlyn settles back onto the pillows, Vi bows her head to close her lips around a pert, dark pink nipple. They work in perfect sync with one another in the privacy of their bedroom, just as they do out in the field.</p>
<p class="p1">Vi pushes her hips forward, pressing her shaft against the inside of Caitlyn’s thigh. She can already feel the heat radiating from between her girlfriend’s legs. It takes everything in Vi not to immediately pull her underwear to the side and bury herself to the hilt in Caitlyn. She doesn’t want it to be over too fast. Never does. Caitlyn eagerly shifts beneath her, though, seeking more friction as she moans softly at the feeling of Vi’s teeth grazing the swell of her breast. The fingers on Caitlyn’s left hand tangle themselves in Vi’s hair as she begins kissing her way down to her lover’s navel. Vi takes her time, savoring the slight tinge of salt that accompanies the taste of Caitlyn’s skin after a long day of work.</p>
<p class="p1">By the time she reaches the skin just above the hem of Caitlyn’s underwear, Caitlyn is practically panting. Her face is completely flushed as she looks back at Vi, wordlessly pleading for her to keep going. Vi smirks against her skin before hooking a finger beneath the elastic band of her underwear and pulling them down. She helps Caitlyn out of them completely before continuing, kissing the insides of the other woman’s thighs and stealing glances up at her. The moment their eyes lock, Vi gives her exactly what she wants. She links an arm beneath Caitlyn’s thigh and lifts it over her shoulder before providing attention to her aching clit.</p>
<p class="p1">Caitlyn gasps as Vi’s tongue presses flat against her. She takes slow, long licks at first. Down, then up. Vi savors every drop of Caitlyn on her tongue. She’s plenty sweet, but carries the faintest bitterness to her. Vi can’t get enough of it. Every time she licks her way back up to Caitlyn’s clit, her nose brushing against the well-groomed pubic hair above, she eagerly lowers her mouth again. Caitlyn is already bucking her hips toward Vi’s mouth and moaning without an ounce of shame. The corners of Vi’s lips turn up into a smug grin as she flicks her tongue against Caitlyn’s clit.</p>
<p class="p1">“Vi,” She breathes as her thighs squeeze the sides of her girlfriend’s head, “I’m close.”</p>
<p class="p1">She doesn’t need to say anything else. Vi is more than happy to bring her the rest of the way there. With her free hand, she pushes two fingers all the way to the knuckle inside of Caitlyn. Another moan escapes her as Vi hooks her digits and sucks hard on her clit. She comes fast and hard, her thighs nearly crushing Vi’s head—although, Vi only takes a fraction of a second to decide that she’s happy to go out that way. When Caitlyn’s body finally relaxes, Vi moves up to kiss her, her mouth slick with arousal. They share another fiery kiss and Vi grinds her length against the curve of Caitlyn’s thigh. Her hand slips down to pull her cock free from her underwear so that she can finally give Caitlyn what she’s been waiting for when she feels Caitlyn’s fingers close around her wrist.</p>
<p class="p1">Light pink eyes snap up to Caitlyn’s own and Vi promptly asks, “What’s wrong, Cupcake?”</p>
<p class="p1">Much to her relief, there’s not an ounce of negative emotion on Caitlyn’s face. There’s quite the opposite, actually. Caitlyn is looking at her like she’s the first meal she has seen in months and she’s <em>starving</em>. She blinks slowly as Caitlyn’s opposite hand moves forward, her fingers brushing against the crystalline shaft of the toy and causing Vi’s breath to hitch in her throat.</p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing,” Caitlyn answers simply, “But seeing as I’m already taken care of for now, I was thinking I could take care of you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her eyes move down to the bulge in Vi’s underwear and it takes a moment for the dots to connect in the pink-haired woman’s mind. She blinks hard this time as it dawns on her what Caitlyn is implying. A surge of arousal moves through her like electricity through a live wire. For as long as they’ve had the toy, Caitlyn has never used it on her. It doesn’t bother Vi, not even a little, but she has certainly thought about switching up before. Now that Caitlyn is offering, there’s no way she’s going to resist.</p>
<p class="p1">“Absolutely,” Vi says as she frantically pulls down her boy-shorts and unbuckles the straps around her thighs.</p>
<p class="p1">Caitlyn watches with a gleam in her eye, one that Vi identifies as pride. She holds in a sigh at the change in sensation, her focus now redirected to the throbbing ache between her legs rather than in her cock. Vi does her best to be patient as Caitlyn gets herself hooked in, her eyes widening slightly at her own change in sensation.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh…” She murmurs as she closes her fingers around the shaft and immediately withdraws her hand in surprise.</p>
<p class="p1">Vi can’t help but chuckle at the display. Caitlyn’s cheeks glow a dull shade of pink as she sits back on her knees, staring at the appendage now protruding from beneath her abdomen. Vi scoots closer to her partner, settling her legs on either side of the smaller woman as she leans forward and plants a gentle kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p class="p1">“If you’d rather have me put it back on—“</p>
<p class="p1">“No, no,” Caitlyn interrupts her before she can finish, “Take that off. Lie down.”</p>
<p class="p1">Doing as she’s told, Vi removes her bra and lowers herself onto her back. She looks up at Caitlyn as she pushes herself up onto her knees and brushes her thumb over the head of the toy. Pleasure flickers across her face before she moves closer, the tops of her legs pushing up against the backs of Vi’s thighs. Vi watches with bated breath as Caitlyn aligns the tip of the cock with her entrance. It’s nice and warm from being in her own underwear, but it still causes a chill to run down Vi’s spine.</p>
<p class="p1">The tip penetrates Vi with little resistance. Both Caitlyn and Vi’s lips part as Caitlyn continues to push into her slowly, achingly slowly. Caitlyn’s fingernails are running slowly up and down the skin on her thighs as she buries herself in Vi. Vi can only look between her legs and watch how readily her body accepts all seven inches of the toy. When Caitlyn finally runs out of length, Vi gasps at how <em>full</em> she feels. The stretch burns in the most delightful way, a slight ache punctuated by ripples of pleasure. Caitlyn leans forward, planting her hands on either side of Vi as she holds herself above her.</p>
<p class="p1">Even the slightest movements send shockwaves through Vi. She’s acutely aware of just how deep Caitlyn is inside of her. The tiniest shift is enough to cause her to whimper. Caitlyn is still for a few moments, thankfully, as she adjusts to the new sensation. Vi is grateful for the opportunity to collect herself. She still remembers the first time that she tried the toy out. Caitlyn hadn’t been on top of her for more than a minute when she’d finished. There’s something impressive <em>and </em>hot about the way that Caitlyn has already outlasted her in that regard.</p>
<p class="p1">Vi has convinced herself that she could stay like this forever when Caitlyn finally starts to move. It’s a herculean effort not to come undone then and there. Caitlyn’s thrusts are slow at first, but she gradually picks up her pace as she looks down at Vi. Beneath Caitlyn’s hooded gaze, Vi is reduced to a puddle. The whimpers that threatened her earlier are now falling past her lips faster than she can stop them. Moans are pulled from somewhere deep in her throat as Caitlyn pushes her thumb against her clit.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck, Cait…” Vi groans as she lifts a hand to squeeze her own breast.</p>
<p class="p1">Keeping her weight balanced on her elbows, Caitlyn leans down to plant a sloppy kiss on the side of Vi’s neck. Her lips move down to Vi’s shoulder, shakily peppering her skin with pecks and licks as she thrusts into her partner in a steady rhythm. Vi’s breasts bounce every time Caitlyn bucks her hips forward until she has no length left to give her. The room is filled with the sound of skin colliding with skin. Vi locks her legs around Caitlyn’s waist, greedily pulling her closer and moaning loudly as she feels Caitlyn slip even deeper into her.</p>
<p class="p1">Caitlyn’s lips are against her ear now, causing goosebumps to break out across her skin as she whispers, “How does that feel, love?”</p>
<p class="p1">Vi can’t even think to respond. Her words are dead on her lips before they can even reach Caitlyn’s ears. It feels good. It feels so <em>fucking </em>good. Vi can only communicate through the pathetic noises that leave her every time Caitlyn ruts against her. Some moans are choked, others are loud and shameless. The feeling of Caitlyn fucking her is somehow everything and not enough. She wants so desperately to feel more of her—<em>all</em> of her. Vi hurriedly wraps her arms around Caitlyn’s neck as she feels herself approaching her climax.</p>
<p class="p1">“Feels… S-So good, babe…” Vi finally ekes out, “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p class="p1">Caitlyn seems to take this plea into consideration. For a moment, Vi is terrified that she might stop, that she might leave her hanging on the cliff’s edge of her release. Instead, Caitlyn fucks her harder, faster. She settles her entire body weight onto Vi, pushing just a smidge deeper into her girlfriend and eliciting the most desperate whimper yet. Caitlyn lowers her head as she feels Vi beginning to tighten around her like a vise. Their eyes meet and Caitlyn takes in the sight of Vi.</p>
<p class="p1">Her mouth is formed in the perfect shape of an O. Her brow is creased ever-so-slightly. The pale skin on her face has been tinted red by a fierce blush. A thin sheen of sweat has formed on her forehead, on her temples. And that look in her eyes is enough to bring Caitlyn dangerously close to her own release. She’s been so focused on making Vi feel good that she’s barely processed how good Vi feels around her. It hits her all at once, pulling the air from her lungs and forcing her to try her damndest not to come undone before her lover.</p>
<p class="p1">Vi is murmuring an incoherent stream of babble to herself. There are a few words Caitlyn can make out here and there. All of them are quite vulgar. Caitlyn knows Vi has quite the fancy for dirty talk. Maybe that’s the final push she needs. She moves her lips to Vi’s temple, kissing it gently and relishing the salty taste of her sweat before nipping at her earlobe.</p>
<p class="p1">With her lips pressed to the outer shell of Vi’s ear, she whispers, “I want to feel you come on my cock, Vi… Be a good girl and come for me.”</p>
<p class="p1">A guttural moan comes from Vi as she unravels. Her entire world centers between her legs. All she can feel is the consistent push and pull of Caitlyn’s length moving in and out of her. It’s mind-numbingly good, the way that the thick shaft stretches her tight, wet heat. The angle of Caitlyn’s hips causes her to hit spots that Vi didn’t even know <em>existed</em>. It feels like her body is on fire, the heat between her and Caitlyn causing their skin to stick together. Vi shudders with the force of the pleasure that ripples through her, nearly losing consciousness from the power of her climax.</p>
<p class="p1">Caitlyn’s own orgasm follows as Vi bears down around her cock. She’s impossibly tight. Caitlyn swears she can feel every tiny, insignificant groove of Vi’s walls as they clamp down around her. Loud, sweet cries continue to spill out of Vi’s mouth as Caitlyn thrusts a handful of times before losing herself to the feeling of being gripped so harshly by Vi’s body. The incessant contractions around Caitlyn’s cock cause her to moan as she gives one final thrust into her girlfriend, pushing herself in as deep as she can go.</p>
<p class="p1">Vi groans at the way the cock twitches inside of her as it releases rope after rope of thick, synthetic cum. Caitlyn buries her face in the crook of Vi’s neck as she rides out her climax. She gives a few choppy thrusts of her hips, earning more whimpers from the woman beneath her. They’re both panting by the time that they’ve gone completely still. Caitlyn is still buried deep in Vi as she presses languid kisses to the side of her neck.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love that thing,” Vi breathes.</p>
<p class="p1">Caitlyn chuckles, “I can tell. Maybe we should do this more often.”</p>
<p class="p1">An impish grin sprawls across Vi’s lips as she responds, “Give me ten minutes and I’m ready for round two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>